Inspiración
by DarkAyasha
Summary: [One-Shot]Lucy tiene pequeños problemas para seguir su novela, pero aparece su fiel compañero dragon slayer para ayudarla.


Bueno este fic surgió de algo parecido a lo que le sucede a Lucy, falta de inspiración.

Obviamente los personajes no son mios y son exclusivos de Hiro Mashima.

Espero les agrade y eso :3

* * *

**Inspiración**

Era un hermoso día en magnolia, pero en el hogar de una irritada rubia no sucedía lo mismo porque trataba de seguir con su novela y la inspiración no la acompañaba.

— ¿Por qué ahora no me sale nada? —Comentaba Lucy observando una hoja de papel en blanco—El otro día la novela se escribía sola y a este paso quizás cuando la terminare—murmuró con un poco de tristeza.

— ¿Terminar qué? —habló un chico de cabello rosa que se encontraba tras de ella.

—Mi novela, hoy estoy sin inspiración y…—habló la rubia sin pensar cuando se percató de que no se encontraba sola en su habitación—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Me asustaste!—exclamó, pero para ella ya era casi costumbre tener a su compañero dragon slayer junto a su amigo gatuno en su habitación, aunque hoy el pequeño azul no se encontraba.

—Entré por la ventana como siempre—respondió Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que entres por la puerta? —dijo Lucy resignada porque aunque se lo dijera mil veces su amigo todas las veces entraría por la ventana y seguiría entrando por ahí—Bueno ¿y Happy? —preguntó un poco extrañada, ya que siempre acompaña al dragon slayer en sus aventuras, locuras y asaltos a su casa.

—Resulta que hoy habrá un festival en la ciudad, Happy fue a invitar a Charle y yo vine a invitarte a ti—dijo Natsu sonriendo.

—Lo siento, pero intento escribir mi novela—se disculpo la maga estelar.

—Pero si acabas de decir que no puedes escribir ahora—comentó el dragon slayer, después de todo su oído y olfato eran excelentes.

—Sí, pero me intento inspirar ahora…—Lucy no alcanzo a termina la frase cuando Natsu la tomo en brazos y salieron por la ventana de la habitación.

—Quizás un poco de aire te ayude con esa cosa de la novela que no entiendo—habló el peli rosa bajándola y recibiendo un largo suspiro de la rubia.

—De acuerdo vamos al festival, pero cuando termine volveré a escribir mi novela—respondió la maga estelar.

—Entonces vamos—exclamó el dragon slayer alegré y tomando su mano para comenzar una carrera hacia el centro de la ciudad. A lo largo del camino no hablaron mucho y al llegar al festival se encontraron con que estaba lleno, pero igualmente se podían apreciar el espectáculo que hacían por las calles.

—No puedo ver nada—murmuró la maga siendo apretada por la multitud.

—Ya se, Lucy ven—dijo el peli rosa agachándose y haciendo que la rubia posara sus piernas en sus hombros elevándola considerablemente.

—Natsu ten cuidado—comentó Lucy apenada por la situación.

—Por su puesto y ahora observa el espectáculo—respondió Natsu volviendo su mirada hacia las hermosas calles de Magnolia que eran la sede de un show con magos haciendo brillar la ciudad como si todo se tratará de un sueño y cautivando los corazones de los espectadores, su magia era cálida y hermosa.

—Es hermoso—susurró la rubia.

—Te dije que te gustaría—dijo el peli rosa mirándola fijamente con su típica sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias Natsu por traerme—exclamó la maga devolviendo la sonrisa provocando que el dragon slayer se sonrojara un poco.

El espectáculo continúo por varios minutos más y cuando finalizo el dragon tenía la necesidad de no querer separarse de su querida compañera. ¿Era por qué Happy lo había dejado solo? ¿O había algo más?.

—Bueno ya termino ¿nos vamos? —habló la rubia sacando de sus pensamientos el peli rosa.

—De acuerdo—respondió el dragon slayer un poco ido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te sucede algo? estás muy pensativo—preguntó la maga preocupada, ya que generalmente su compañero casi nunca se encontraba en ese estado.

—No me sucede nada, tranquila—dijo Natsu poniendo su caras locas haciendo reír a Lucy.

Tras aquella pequeña charla se dirigieron a la casa de la maga estelar en absoluto silencio e incomodo para ambos, ya que sabían que algo ocurría entre ellos y no lo querían admitir después de todo ahora tenían 22 años.

—Ya llegamos, gracias Natsu—habló la rubia rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio.

—Espera Lucy hay algo que quisiera decirte—dijo el peli rosa nervioso.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Lucy inquieta.

—Yo…No sé cómo empezar…Maldición, mierda así no puedo, pero se como demostrarlo de otra manera—murmuró Natsu cambiando sus expresión con cada palabra.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó la rubia observando a su compañero.

—Como no soy bueno con las palabras, te lo demostrare con acciones—respondió el dragon slayer acorralando a su compañera contra la puerta de su casa y eliminando distancia entre ellos, arrebatándole el aliento a la rubia y poseyendo aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

—Natsu, yo…—habló una Lucy totalmente avergonzada.

—Descuida, yo esperare y mañana en el gremio me gustaría tener una respuesta—exclamó Natsu sonrojado para luego irse sin dejar hablar a la maga.

—Natsu idiota, yo siento lo mismo por ti—murmuró la rubia por lo bajo y entró a su hogar.

Durante la tarde se había percatado de que ella no poseía un hada o una musa inspiradora sino un dragon de fuego inspirador y muy atractivo a su parecer, ahora recordaba que gracias a él y sus ánimos su novela ha podido avanzar un poco más rápido de lo normal con sus problemas de inspiración, pero por el momento con aquel ardiente beso la inspiración ya no sería un problema por un tiempo.

—Creo que está bien así—observando una cantidad de hojas escritas y sonriendo—Es hora de ir al gremio y darle mi respuesta a Natsu—susurró Lucy tomando sus llaves y caminando hacia Fairy Tail porque después de todo su respuesta la tenía clara desde hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
